friendzfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Wolfy
Shadow Wolfy is the leader of Shadow Pack. His main enemy is Angel Pack due to an argument as a pup. Angel Wolf Pack, Water Wolf Pack, and Ice Wolf Pack are the Shadow Wolves' worst enemies. "Angel Pack is too bright, Water Wolf Pack is made of water which can kill me, and Ice Pack is too cold." Shadow said in one scene. Appearance Shadow Wolfy has dark grey wings, tail, paws, and a grey line on his bangs. The outside of his body is dark red. Shadow tends to get personal about stuff, although stuff doesn't usually bother him as much. He will reply with an "OK" or will come back and say something highly offensive, though, that is not how Shadow usually acts. Shadow will be friends with any wolf in the Grass Pack, Flame Pack, or especially the Shadow Pack. He is friends with a girl from Water Pack, named Water Wolfy (The leader of Water Pack). Nobody knew that Shadow has a strong friendship with Water Wolfy until the middle of Season 1. Relationships Shadow Wolfy used to have a crush on Angel Wolfy (Leader of Angel Pack) as a small pup. When Angel Wolfy and Shadow Wolfy were pups, Shadow Wolfy taught Angel Wolfy how to use her wings, how to run fast, and how to hunt. Everybody was great friends and got along so very well, until Angel Wolfy started to be a bit more mean each week, and apparently Shadow didn't like it. Shadow asked Angel Wolfy to be a bit more nicer to him and his friends, but the bitterness in Angel's heart made her refuse. She gathered the Water Wolf Pack, the other Angel Wolfs and Ice Wolfs and forbidden them to go anywhere near the other packs, as well as Shadow Wolfy. "All of you will stay away from all Shadow Wolfs, Flame Wolfs, and Grass Wolfs. I forbid you. I forbid you all to hang out with them any more. If I see any of you helping, or even talking with them, I will sentence you to prison," said Angel Wolfy. Even though SW's best friend is Flame Wolfy, SW hates Fade because of his betrayal to his own pack ruled by Angel Wolfy. Abilities Shadow is very active and strong. He is capable of picking up any wolf, Even Flame Wolfy (Best friend), As seen in an scene when Flame Wolfy needed a lift to see the Packs. Shadow is known as the fastest flyer, although is not that good at running. He has a little limp in his left leg due to a splash of water (which can hurt him easily) on his leg when rough-housing with Water Wolfy. Trivia *Shadow Wolfy is still in war with Angel, but this may change later on in the series. *Both Freekingamer and Flame wolfy (the user) own shadow wolfy. Gallery ' Sw wiki.jpg Shadow wolf 3.jpg Shadow wolf 2.jpg SW 4.jpg Shadow wolfy wiki.jpg Shadow wolf by iceprincess222-d5akah4.jpg ' Category:Shadow Wolfy: Gallery Category:Wolf Category:Leader of Pack Category:Gallery